culturefandomcom-20200222-history
I Don't Want to Miss a Thing
| Producer = Matt Serletic | Last single = "Full Circle" (1998) | This single = "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" (1998) | Next single = "What Kind of Love Are You On" (1998) | Misc = }} "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" is a power ballad performed by American hard rock band Aerosmith for the 1998 film Armageddon which Steven Tyler's daughter Liv Tyler starred in. Written by Diane Warren, the song debuted at number one on the U.S. ''Billboard'' Hot 100 (the first #1 for the band after 28 years together). It is one of three songs performed by the band for the film, the other two being "What Kind of Love Are You On" and "Sweet Emotion". The song stayed at number one for four weeks from September 5 to 26, 1998. The song also stayed at number 1 for several weeks in several other countries. It sold over a million copies in the UK and reached number four on the UK Singles Chart. This song was also featured in the 2013 video game Saints Row IV. The track was also heard in an episode of "Jewelpet Sunshine" which is the third season of the Jewelpet franchise. Reception This song was Aerosmith's biggest hit, debuting at number 1 on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100, where it stayed for four weeks in September, and reaching number 1 in many countries around the world, including Australia, the Philippines, Germany, Ireland, Austria, Norway, Italy, the Netherlands, and Switzerland. The chorus of the song is highly reminiscent of an earlier song Diane Warren co-wrote, "Just Like Jesse James", which appeared on Cher's 1989 album Heart of Stone. The song helped open up Aerosmith to a new generation and remains a slow dance staple. It was one of many songs written by Warren in that time period. The original version was a collaboration between Chicago musician Phil Kosch of Treaty of Paris and Super Happy Fun Club, and nephew of chart topping writer Lou Bega. Bega introduced the two and they penned the initial track, but ultimately Kosch was left uncredited. The song is notable for having been nominated for both an Academy Award for Best Original Song and a Golden Raspberry Award for Worst Original Song. Track listing ;CD single #"I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" – 4:57 #"I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" (Rock Mix) – 4:30 #"Taste of India" (Rock Remix) – 5:52 #"Animal Crackers" – 2:35 The song appeared on the Argentine version and a European re-released version of the album Nine Lives. It also appeared on the Japanese version of Just Push Play. ;CD single 2 #"I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" (Pop Mix) – 5:03 #"Pink" (live) – 3:48 #"Crash" – 4:30 "Crash" and the original "Pink" appeared as tracks 9 and 11, respectively, on all versions of Nine Lives. ;CD single 3 #"I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" – 4:57 #"I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" (Rock Mix) – 4:30 #"Crash" – 4:30 #"Animal Crackers" – 2:35 Music video The music video for this song was shot at the Minneapolis Armory in 1998 and was directed by Francis Lawrence. : Filming location It features the band playing the song intertwined with scenes from the film Armageddon. It features an appearance by Steven Tyler's daughter Liv, who plays Grace Stamper in the film. Steven Tyler injured his knee the day before the shoot, so they used a lot of close-ups because his movement was limited. The video begins with shots of the moon in orbit and several asteroids passing by safely and then a view of Earth before zooming in to show Steven Tyler singing. The shots interchange between the band and Mission Control viewing the band singing via their monitors. As the video progresses it reveals that the band is playing in front of what appears to be the fictional Space Shuttle Freedom. Along with Aerosmith, a full hand orchestra plays in sync with the melody. Smoke surrounds the orchestra and Aerosmith as Freedom takes off from the launch pad. Finally, the screen goes out as a tearful Grace touches one of the monitors to reach out to her father (real life father Steven Tyler in the video; on-screen father Harry Stamper, played by Bruce Willis, in the film). The video was highly successful and greatly contributed to the song's success, receiving heavy airplay on MTV and went on to become the second most popular video of 1998, only behind Brandy and Monica's "The Boy is Mine". It also won awards for MTV Video Music Award for Best Video from a Film, and Best Video at Boston Music Awards. Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Decade-end charts Certifications |Australia (ARIA) |2× Platinum |140,000 |- |Austria (IFPI) Type "Aerosmith" under Interpret to see search results. |Gold |25,000 |- |France (SNEP) |Silver |125,000 |- |Germany (BVMI) Type "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" under Titel to see search results. |Platinum |500,000 |- |Italy (FIMI) |Gold |25,000 |- |- |Norway (IFPI) "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" was certified platinum in 1998. |Platinum |7,500 |- |Sweden (IFPI) |2× Platinum |60,000 |- |Switzerland (IFPI) |Platinum |50,000 |- |- |United States (RIAA) |Platinum |1,000,000 Mark Chesnutt version | B-side = "Wherever You Are" | Recorded = 1998 | Format = CD single | Genre = Country | Length = 4:10 | Label = Decca | Writer = Diane Warren | Producer = Mark Wright | Last single = "Wherever You Are" (1998) | This single = "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" (1999) | Next single = "This Heartache Never Sleeps" (1999) }} In late 1998, country music artist Mark Chesnutt recorded a cover version of the song. His rendition is the first single and title track from his 1999 album of the same name. |title=''I Don't Want to Miss a Thing'' review|last=Monkman|first=Martin|work=Allmusic|accessdate=June 13, 2009}} Chesnutt's cover spent two weeks at number one on the US Billboard Hot Country Singles & Tracks (now Hot Country Songs) charts in early 1999, and is the last of his eight number ones on that chart. It is also the first of only two singles in his career to reach the ''Billboard'' Hot 100, where it peaked at number 17 in early 1999. Weekly charts Year-end charts Other appearances * In 2011 Michael Guy Bowman covered the song for the webcomic Homestuck. It appeared in a flash animation on the webcomic in June 2012. The song was released on Homestuck Vol. 6: Heir Transparent in January 2011. * In 2013, another country version of the song was released, this time by Derek Ryan * In 2014 Maltese child singer Veronica Rotin covered this on her debut album, ''Veronica Rotin''. * AT&T/DirecTV introduced a series of advertisements for the 2017 NCAA Division I Men's Basketball Tournament featuring CBS Sports personality Greg Gumbel and comedian Dan Finnerty, the latter performs the song with lyrics tailored to the scene (generally people at work while March Madness games are occurring). References External links * * | location =| accessdate =| accessmonth=| accessyear =| time =| quote =| language=}} Category:1998 singles Category:1999 singles Category:1998 songs Category:Aerosmith songs Category:Mark Chesnutt songs Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Billboard Mainstream Top 40 (Pop Songs) number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:Number-one singles in Austria Category:European Hot 100 Singles number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Germany Category:Irish Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Italy Category:Number-one singles in Switzerland Category:Number-one singles in Norway Category:Billboard Hot Country Songs number-one singles Category:Oricon International Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Songs written by Diane Warren Category:1990s ballads Category:Music videos directed by Francis Lawrence Category:RPM Country Tracks number-one singles Category:Columbia Records singles Category:Hollywood Records singles Category:Epic Records singles Category:Decca Records singles Category:Song recordings produced by Matt Serletic Category:Song recordings produced by Mark Wright (record producer)